disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Galactic Demon
= Galactic Demon = Battles in the netherworld rage on daily, and some of these devastating battles take to the sky in frenzied barrages swordplay and gunfire, and occasionally the demons go even further than that. Though most return to the planet's surface once their battle is won, some are too weak, and are stuck floating in the darkness. In that darkness you tend to be altered, changed and warped into something different, waiting for the day that you sail back through the atmosphere and arrive reborn as a Galactic demon. These demons are slow-witted and sluggish. They were first discovered in the Stellar Graveyard. They won't go out of their way to battle, but their electric powers and durability are feared throughout the Netherworld. REQUIREMENTS Dark Knight, Gargoyle, Golem Feats: Toughness, Greater Build, Special Built Body Special: Must become radiated in space or be subject to a near death experience from electricity based attacks in a magnetic field such as the Stellar Graveyard Hit die: d10 Skills: The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge Arcana (Int), Knowledge (Religion)(Int), Fly (Dex), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Galactic Demon Race: When becoming a Galactic Demon, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Type: Changes to Outsider (No recalculations are made however and you still have no constitution modifier) +2 Strength and Wisdom. -2 Dexterity Flight: 20 feet Perfect +2 to Intimidate and fly Magichange: Regardless of what you possessed before, you now magichange into a large Great Sword. Though you can still utilize other magichange techniques in this form, you cannot gain any from your previous class. Techniques readied At every level other than 2nd and 8th, the Galactic Demon gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. However he only gains the number of techniques readied, he must choose techniques from the new Galactic Demon technique list located below. Galactic Demons can take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up instead of having to wait to gain a monster technique. The Galactic Demon uses whatever bonus the creature before it used to determine it's saving throws, however if it's strength score is higher than the normal relevant score, it uses it instead. In addition, the monster adds all of it's previous magichange techniques to it's new technique list below. Large Galactic Demon Great Sword Two Handed Melee weapon Damage: 3d6 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: x3 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 12 lbs. Monster Weapon: You now deal x3 damage on a critical hit, if you did before, this stays the same. Ability Boost The Galactic Demon gains bonuses to it's Strength and Wisdom score at levels 2, 6, and 10. The Galactic Demon does not gain new ability bonuses from it's previous class. Damage Reduction At 5th, and 9th level the Galactic Demon gains Damage Reduction overcome by nothing, This is due to the Galactic Demon's powerful and dense body. Cyclops (Su) At 1st level, return from your galactic journey and emerge as a Galactic Demon class known as a Cyclops. Cyclops are made of strange metals, and are considered to be adamantine for overcoming damage reduction, in addition, they are susceptible to rusting attacks. You gain Electricity resistance 5, and the Shocking weapon enchantment on your natural attacks, if you had the shocking enchantment before, this effect is doubled. In addition, once per day as an immediate action, a cyclops can peer into an occluded visual spectrum of possible futures, gaining insight that allows it to select the exact result of one die roll before the roll is made. This effect can alter an action taken by the cyclops only, and cannot be applied to the rolls of others. This ability can be used an additional time per day at 10th level. Sentinel (Su) At 3rd level your great magnetism reaches greater heights and your overall electrical voltage becomes more intense. Your electricity resistance increases by 5. The Galactic demon gains a super natural ability to avoid danger from magical effects and as such adds it's Wisdom modifier into it's saving throws. Finally, once per day it can empower any one lightning based technique for free. Nataku (Su) At 4th level the Nataku has embraced it's wild magnetic powers and reaches a level of near immortality. The Nataku gains immunity to all electricity attacks, The Nataku can prepare a clone of himself that awakens if he is slain. As a full-round action, he may shift his consciousness from his current body to any one of his available doppelganger simulacra, which must be on the same plane as the Galactic Demon. If killed in a simulacrum, he transfers to his own body automatically; if killed in his own body, he is dead. Unused simulacra (including his abandoned original body) appear to be lifeless corpses, though they do not decay. Creating a duplicate costs 1,000 gp in alchemical materials and requires 1 week to grow. The created simulacrum is a creature, not a supernatural effect. Talos (Su) At 7th level the Galactic Demon's thundering magnetism becomes so great that the electricity crackles around it at all times. Your fly speed is doubled and The Galactic Demon now becomes so in tune with electricity that it is healed by crackling lightning. The Galactic Demon heals 1/2 of any lightning damage he should have received. In addition, the electricity in your body has become a sort of natural shield and protects you from danger. You now add your Wisdom modifier into your armor class as a deflection bonus. This bonus is taken away from flat footed attacks, but not touch attacks. Once per day you can tap into these great magnetic powers and maximize a lightning based technique for free. Ravana (Su) At 8th level, you have become a master of electricity. Now when suffering damage from an electricity based technique, you heal a full amount of hit points equal to the electricity damage dealt. In addition, your magnetism becomes so great that you can push and pull creatures away from vital points in your body. You gain immunity to critical hits and precision damage from sneak attacks. Argus (Su) At 10th level, you have become a master of electricity and of complete magnetism. A Galactic demon deals damage to any creature that attacks a galactic demon with a melee weapon and deals electricity damage to them equal to it's strength modifier. A Galactic Demon is surrounded by an aura of magnetism that allows it to attract metallic objects and creatures. A number of times per day equal to 3+the Galactic demon's wisdom modifier, At the start of the Galactic Demon's turn as a free action, the demon makes a combat maneuver check against all metallic creatures, all creatures wearing metal armor, and all creatures wielding metal weapons within 30 feet. If it beats the CMD of a metal or armored creature with this check, that creature is pulled 10 feet closer to the Galactic demon and cannot move away from the demon for 1 round. If this causes the creature to move into a square occupied by the Galactic Demon, The creature takes a number of electricity damage equal to the galactic Demon's Strength modifier. If it beats the CMD of a creature wielding a metal weapon, that weapon is disarmed and pulled 10 feet closer to the Galactic demon. Unattended metal objects of size Large or smaller are automatically pulled toward a Galactic Demon. This magnetism is supernatural in nature and affects all metal objects. A Galactic Demon can sense the twisting magnetic fields around metal objects to such a fine degree that it can perfectly discern the location of any metal object or creature with metallic blood (such as most humanoids) as if it could see it clearly, out to a range of 100 feet. Stone, wood, invisibility, and magical barriers are incapable of blocking this sense, and only an object containing significantly more metal, placed between the Galactic Demon and its target, provides concealment or total concealment for this sense. For example, a man hiding behind a suit of discarded full plate has concealment, and one hiding behind a wall of iron has total concealment, though the Galactic Demon might still be able to see him with its darkvision. Galactic Demon Techniques 1st—'''Shocking Grasp, Feather Fall, Anticipate peril, comprehend languages, detect charm, detect secret doors, detect undead, Identify, See Alignment, True strike '''2nd— Greater Magic Weapon , Elemental Touch, Protective penumbra, Spell guage, share language, see invisibility, Detect thoughts, locate object, Sculpt Simulucrum 3rd—'Lightning Bolt, Haste, Slow, Sheet Lightning, Elemental aura, Arcane sight, Blood Biography, clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Locate Weakness, Seek Thoughts, Share language communal '''4th—'Ball Lightning, Confusion, Communal Tongues, Symbol of Revelation, Share senses, scrying, Locate Creature, Detect Scrying, Arcane eye, Dimension door, Lesser Simulacrum, **Magnetic Wave '5th—'Lesser planar binding, planar adaptation, Lightning Arc, Telepathic Bond, Prying Eyes, Contact other plane '''6th— True Seeing, Greater Heroism, , Chain Lightning, Walk through space, Energy Hammer 7th— Resounding Blow , Reverse Gravity, Statue, Control Weather, Stormbolts, Insanity, Vision, Greater arcane sight, Banishment, Create lesser demiplane, Simulacrum '8th—'Dimensional Lock, Protection from Spells, Create Demiplane, Greater Planar Binding, Rift of Ruin, Trap the Soul, Discern Location, Moment of Prescience, Prediction of Failure, Binding, Clone '9th—'Imprisonment, Freedom, Mage's Disjunction, Create Greater Demiplane, Gate, Interplanetary teleport, Foresight, Overwhelming presence , Ride the lightning